The invention relates, in general, to a mechanism mountable on marine craft or other structure for preventing water and land fowl from landing thereon. In particular, the invention relates to a plurality of repelling mechanisms mounted on a marine craft""s railing or other types of structure for preventing water and land fowl from landing thereon.
Water or land fowl tend to roost or perch on the highest elevation or the most distant part of a structure. It can be surmised that water and land fowl choose these types of roosting locations for safety reasons. Another reason may be higher elevations have more frequent up drafts thus aiding the water and land fowl to take off from the structure. Marine craft of various configurations and sizes have common features. Generally, marine craft have railings or support structures around the perimeter of the outermost structure of the craft. If the marine craft is multilevel, the elevated decks generally have railings or support structures around the perimeter of the outermost structure of the elevated deck.
Waterfowl, while pleasing to watch, cause considerable damage to marine craft and carry numerous diseases that may be transmitted to humans. Attempts in the past to repel waterfowl from marine craft included wires that crisscrossed the structure of the marine craft. While these attempts partially succeeded in repelling waterfowl from marine craft they further complicated the maintenance aboard the marine craft. The crew or individual owner of the marine craft was required to string the wires when the marine craft was docked and remove the wiring when the craft was underway. In some cases the wiring was left in place while the marine craft was underway but as one can imagine the crisscrossing of wires on a marine craft while the craft is underway is detrimental to the safety of those aboard the craft.
It would be desirable to have a water and land fowl repelling mechanism that is uncomplicated to install on marine craft or other structures. The repelling mechanism would be unobtrusive and would not be detrimental to the safety of those aboard the marine craft or in proximity to other types of structures. Desirably, the repelling mechanism would remain in place thereby providing continuous protection for marine craft or other types of structures.
In general, marine craft have rounded safety railings installed around the perimeter of the topside decks of the craft. The rounded railings serve the purpose of preventing an individual from falling to a lower deck or over the side of the marine craft. The rounded railings on marine craft are the perfect haven for fowl searching for a place to land or perch. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is a mechanism that once installed on the rounded railing of the marine craft repels fowl from landing on the craft. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is installed on the topmost railing of the deck to which the rounded railing is attached. If the marine craft has multiple decks the preferred embodiment of the present invention is mounted on the rounded railing of each deck.
The fowl repelling mechanism is installed on the rounded railing about the perimeter of the marine craft. A narrow diameter flexible material is installed between successively mounted repelling mechanisms. The repelling mechanism is an elongated rectangular member that has a first end. The first end has a slot extending along the topmost portion. The elongated rectangular member has a second end oppositely spaced from the first end. A C-shaped member is connected to the elongated rectangular member""s second end at a selected position oppositely spaced from the C-shaped member""s opening. A pair of spaced apart oppositely facing elongated flanges are connected to the C-shaped member""s opening. The C-shaped member partially surrounds the rounded railing of the marine craft with the elongated member extending upward. The narrow diameter flexible material is positioned between subsequently mounted repelling mechanisms, drawn tight and secured at opposite ends of the flexible material to the rounded railing or to the repelling mechanism.
The second embodiment of the present invention is an extension of the preferred embodiment. The second embodiment of the present invention is a fowl repelling mechanism that may, if desired, be mounted onto flat structures. The flat structure may be the deck of a marine craft, the deck of a patio in a high-rise apartment building or any other type of structure. One or more of the second embodiments of the present invention are installed on the flat structure and a narrow diameter flexible material is threaded through successive second embodiments of the present invention.
The second embodiment of the present invention is an elongated rectangular member that has a first end. The first end has an aperture disposed therein. The elongated rectangular member has a second end oppositely spaced from the first end. A mounting platform is connected to the elongated rectangular member""s second end. The platform is mounted to the flat structure and the flexible material is threaded between successively mounted elongated rectangular members""s apertures. The flexible material is drawn tight and secured at each end thereby creating a barrier to prevent fowl from landing on the flat structure.
When taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims, other features and advantages of the present invention become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention.